seniorcitizensfandomcom-20200214-history
Gnome
Gnome Traits * Ability Score Increase: Your Intelligence score increases by 2. * Size: Small. * Speed: 25 feet. * Darkvision: You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Gnome Cunning: You have advantage on all Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma saving throws against magic. * Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common and Gnomish. Forest Gnome * Ability Score Increase: Your Dexterity score increases by 1. * Natural Illusionist: You know the minor illusion cantrip. Intelligence is your spellcasting modifier for it. * Speak with Small Beasts: Through sound and gestures, you may communicate simple ideas with Small or smaller beasts. Rock Gnome * Ability Score Increase: Your Constitution score increases by 1. * Artificer's Lore: Whenever you make a History check related to magic items, alchemical objects, or technological devices, you can add twice your proficiency bonus, instead of any proficiency bonus you normally apply. * Tinker: You have proficiency with tinker's tools. Using those tools, you can spend 1 hour and 10 gp worth of materials to construct a Tiny clockwork device (AC 5, 1 hp). The device ceases to function after 24 hours (unless you spend 1 hour repairing it to keep the device functioning), or when you use your action to dismantle it; at that time, you can reclaim the materials used to create it. You can have up to three such devices active at a time. When you create a device, choose one of the following options: ** Clockwork Toy: This toy is a clockwork animal, monster, or person, such as a frog, mouse, bird, dragon, or soldier. When placed on the ground, the toy moves 5 feet across the ground on each of your turns in a random direction. It makes noises as appropriate to the creature it represents. ** Fire Starter: The device produces a miniature flame, which you can use to light a candle, torch, or campfire. Using the device requires your action. ** Music Box: When opened, this music box plays a single song at a moderate volume. The box stops playing when it reaches the song's end or when it is closed. Deep Gnome When you create a gnome character, you may choose the deep gnome as an alternative to the subraces in the Player’s Handbook. For your convenience, the traits of the gnome and the deep gnome are combined here. * Ability Score Increase: Your Intelligence score increases by 2, and your Dexterity score increases by 1. * Age: Deep gnomes are short-lived for gnomes. They mature at the same rate humans do and are considered full-grown adults by 25. They live 200 to 250 years, although hard toil and the dangers of the Underdark often claim them before their time. * Alignment: Svirfneblin believe that survival depends on avoiding entanglements with other creatures and not making enemies, so they favor neutral alignments. They rarely wish others ill, and they are unlikely to take risks on behalf of others. * Size: A typical svirfneblin stands about 3 to 3½ feet tall and weighs 80 to 120 pounds. Your size is Small. * Speed: Your base walking speed is 25 feet. * Superior Darkvision: Your darkvision has a radius of 120 feet. * Gnome Cunning: You have advantage on all Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma saving throws against magic. * Stone Camouflage: You have advantage on Dexterity (stealth) checks to hide in rocky terrain. * Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common, Gnomish, and Undercommon. The svirfneblin dialect is more guttural than surface Gnomish, and most svirfneblin know only a little bit of Common, but those who deal with outsiders (and that includes you as an adventurer) pick up enough Common to get by in other lands Category:Races